Spilled Blood
by lilyflower991028
Summary: 'Dame'-Tsuna had been bullied by his brother for what seemed like forever. His parents were completely oblivious. When Tsuna finally told his family, they chose not to believe him. So he ran out of the house and to the park. And there, sitting in a cherry blossom tree in the dark of night, was a man with white hair and beautiful violet orbs.
1. Chapter 1: Cruelty

**Lily: Hey guys! How's it going?**

**Tsuna: Lily, you should really finish your other stories.**

**Lily: See, that's what other people told me to do. But... I have a really good feeling about this one.**

**Tsuna: That's what you always say... *sigh* Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: Well, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Summary: 'Dame'-Tsuna had been bullied by his brother, Yuichiru, for what seemed like forever. His parents were completely oblivious. When Tsuna finally decided to tell his family, they chose not to believe him. Hurt and betrayed, the brunet ran out and to the park. And tere, sitting in a cherry blossom tree in the dark of night, was a man with white hair and beautiful violet orbs.**

**Edit - 30/03/2014**

* * *

"It's true!" Tsuna, 13 years old, exclaimed. Nana sighed.

"Tsu-kun, I don't know what happened between you to, but Yu-kun would never do that," Nana said. Tsuna's 14 year old brother, Yuichiru, folded his arms and looked accusingly at his younger brother. Yuichi, unlike his younger brother, had blond hair that travelled south instead of north and his eyes were chocolate brown.

"He does! Everyday after school, he brings his friends and gangs up on me! He beats me up and you don't even care?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Unshed tears stung his eyes and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He would not show weakness.

He would not cry.

Yuichi stayed silent, avoiding his younger brother's gaze by all means necessary. He held his own arms, looking off to the side. Tsuna swore he saw a hint of guilt in his brother's eyes.

"Tsu-kun, Yu-kun is kind and smart. He wouldn't do that. Why can't you be more like him?" Nana said. Tsuna gaped at his mother.

"It's true, mum. Why can't you believe me?" Tsuna asked. Nana shook her head.

"I can't believe this, Tsuna. How could you accuse your brother like that?" she asked.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, clenching his fists by his sides.

Family was supposed to love you. Family was supposed to support you. So why? Why did his family do this to him?

He unclenched his fists and looked at them with dull, lifeless eyes.

"I'm going out," he said simply, turning his back on them. In the corner of his eye, he saw Yuichi's face whip up to look over at the brunet. He looked like he wanted to stop his brother... No, that couldn't have been it.

"Tsu-kun - " Nana said, reaching out for her other son. Tsuna turned his head to face them again.

"No. I won't stand for this. If you won't do anything to help me, I won't ask anything of you."

He turned back around, calmly - almost like a robot - walking out the door and into the cold night air. Barely anyone was around. Of course, that was a granted. No one in their right mind would wander around at this time of night. Tsuna stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, hunching his shoulders and shivering slightly.

He _really_ should've brought a jacket.

It was the middle of winter, for God's sake. It was _cold_, if that wasn't obvious enough. The wind picked up, sending uncomfortable shivers down the brunet's spine. He picked up his speed towards his destination: the park.

Once he arrived there, he sighed and plopped himself down on the freezing - yes, freezing - park bench. At the very least, his thick grey pants, brown, cozy boots, and long sleeved shirt was very comfortable and gave him slight protection from the cold.

The brunet was finally alone. No one was in sight. Even if someone did come, it would be hard to see him because of the darkness of the night and the trees around the park.

'I can let it out now, right?'

With his head leaning on the back of the bench, staring up into the sky, he finally felt a tear slip down his cheek. And then, a waterfall. Silent sobs racked his body. He started shivering for different reasons than the cold.

He had never felt so alone in his life.

After having a little - big - sob-fest, Tsuna sighed, wiping away his tears. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. The air was fresh and crisp. It smelt...nice. He finally took in his surroundings. He never really got a chance to, especially at this time of night when nobody was around to disturb him. The cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom, but they were still beautiful. They swayed slightly in the wind, several petals falling off to surround the brunet.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"HIIIEE!" he screamed. A low chuckle was heard behind him.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Tsuna whipped around. And there, sitting in a cherry blossom tree, was a man with pure white hair. He wore a black, ankle-length coat, the collar up and surrounding the man's neck. His hand was pressed gently against the tree to help his balance. The purple upside-down crown tattoo under his left eye shifted as he smiled.

"Is something wrong? You were crying," the man asked Tsuna, who avoided his gaze.

"It's nothing..." The brunet said.

"Oh really? Don't worry, you can tell me."

It was plain common sense to never talk to strangers. However, Tsuna felt he could ignore this rule - just this once. This strange man with white hair seemed trustworthy. The brunet did not know how to explain it, but he felt safe with this man. Like no danger could harm him. Plus, what did he have to lose? It didn't matter who knew anyway.

"I got into a fight with my family," the brunet confessed before he could reconsider.

"Oh? What was the fight about?" the man asked. Tsuna twiddled his thumbs.

"Well... I've been bullied...and uh...one of the bullies is my brother. After a year, I finally told my parents...they didn't believe me."

"...I see. The stars are beautiful today, don't you think?" the man asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up at the sky. It _was_ beautiful. How could people be so cruel on such a beautiful night? With the stars added to the flowing cherry blossom petals, it was stunning.

"The world is cruel, isn't it?" the man asked.

"You have no idea," Tsuna said. The man smiled knowingly.

"Being in this world for as long as I have…makes you see things others can not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...It's nothing. Don't worry about it. You should go home now. I have things I must attend to as well. See you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh?" Tsuna snapped his head to look behind him, but the white-haired man was already gone.

.

.

.

"How did he know my name?"

Tsuna went back home after that. He pondered about the mysterious man. Who was he? What was he? And why was he sitting in the tree?

When Tsuna went inside, he headed straight for his room, still wondering about the man.

"Oi, Tsuna," Yuichi called out to his brother, who did not even glance at him. Yuichi raised an eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

Tsuna closed his bedroom door and plopped onto his bed, staring up at the roof.

_"See you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun." _

'What did he mean by that?' Tsuna wondered. 'Does that mean he wants to see me again?'

Tsuna rolled over in his bed.

'I wonder who he was...'

* * *

**Lily: Yay! I'm done! *happy dance***

**Tsuna: -_- Lily, stop it.**

**Lily: Eh? Why?**

**Tsuna: Because you're humiliating yourself.**

**Lily: *pout* Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Tsuna: Please review, favourite, and follow.**

**Lily: See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Byakuran

**Lily: Hi hi guys! How's it going?**

**Tsuna: Replies to reviews...**

**Belle'Masque:**** Haha, Yuichi isn't ignorant! He was pretending nothing was wrong between his brother an him. He, after all, didn't want to get into trouble (just in case someone else came in). Thanks for reviewing!**

**devilsama666****: Thanks! I can hardly wait for more either. XD Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LQAQL:**** I don't know why I love 10027 either XD Plus, they tried to kill each other so lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Yeah! Vongola style! (aka Reborn trying to kill him) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: Hope you guys enjoy! I've started high school . And...it's pretty boring, but that was the first week. We didn't really do any classes. On Friday the only class I did was maths. Anyways whatevs and please enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy...**

* * *

"Oh? I didn't think you'd come back."

"I...I don't understand you."

"I don't expect you to."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Really awkward. No matter what, Tsuna would not speak and Yuichi decided to ignore his younger brother. Nana and Iemitsu had tried to start conversation but... Neither of their sons had any intention to play nice.

After dinner, Tsuna rushed out of the house without speaking to anyone else. He ran straight to the exact same path and sat at the exact same bench under the exact same cherry blossom tree. The brunet looked behind him.

'He's not here yet...' he thought. He turned to stare at the ground in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. A few minutes later, the man was still not there. Tsuna chuckled bitterly. 'Of course he wouldn't want to visit me... I am just Dame-Tsuna after all, aren't I? Nobody wants me...'

Tsuna sighed and stood up, walking off.

"Arah? Tsunayoshi-kun, where are you going?"

The brunet gasped slightly and spun around to see the same white-haired man sitting in the same tree, wearing the same black coat.

"You're here..."

"Of course. Did I keep you waiting?" the man smiled apologetically.

"Uh, no! I-I was just being a bit...impatient," Tsuna said. He sat back down on the bench.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd come back."

"Eh? Well...of course I'd come back."

'I don't know why, though...' Tsuna thought.

"U-um...I was wondering, how do you know my name?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I?" the man asked. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Since you know mine...could you tell me your name?" the brunet asked.

"I don't see why not," the man said. "I'm Byakuran. Nice to meet you."

"Byakuran? That's a strange name," Tsuna thought aloud. Byakuran pouted.

"Is that what you think of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked jokingly.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "N-no! I didn't mean it that way! But... If I think about it, it doesn't really sound Japanese."

"Maybe that's because I'm not Japanese," Byakuran said, resting his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand, smiling.

"Really? What are you doing in Japan, then?"

"It seemed interesting to me. I'm travelling the world, but I'm thinking of staying here."

'After all... I've already been everywhere else...' Byakuran thought.

"So where are you from?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran made a face that looked like he was thinking.

"To tell the truth, I actually don't know," he said.

"Eh? So...what was your childhood like, then?"

"...I don't know who my parents were, but I wasn't alone..."

"So did you live in an orphanage?"

"Not exactly... I was an orphan however I was taken in by someone who took care of me."

"I see..."

"So, how's it going between you and your brother?"

"Well...we've decided not to talk to each other at all. I avoid him as much as I can..."

"And he's doing the same?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see him at school?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I took a different route," he said. Byakuran raised an eyebrow.

"So you're running from the problem?" he asked. Tsuna sighed.

"What else is there to do? My parents don't believe me and the teachers won't help either. They just think I'm Dame-Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna? That's a bit harsh."

"Well I'm really clumsy and I'm a failure at everything. I'm no good at sport or academics and I can trip on air. Nobody is as no-good as me."

"I, personally, find clumsy people cute."

Tsuna blushed slightly.

"Um...thanks..." the brunet said. Byakuran smiled slyly.

'Too cute,' he thought.

"And even if you're not good at academics or sport, you can improve if you work hard," Byakuran said.

"But it's not that simple for me. I work hard... I'm just...it doesn't work for me," Tsuna said.

"Well...maybe I could help you. I don't know how, but...for now, how about we meet a bit earlier tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

"How does after school sound? Wait, it's the weekend tomorrow, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

"How does...5:30 pm sound?"

"Um...sure. Here?"

"Hm... I'll come pick you up."

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes."

'How...?' Tsuna wondered, sweat-dropping.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said, jumping swiftly off the tree and into the darkness.

"Bye..."

**The Next Day **

Tsuna dressed in a plain grey t-shirt, long pants, and his favourite orange and white jacket.

"Arah? Tsu-kun, are you going out?" Nana asked when she noticed his clothes.

"Um...yeah, to a friend's house. He's coming over in a few minutes," Tsuna replied.

"Oh, okay," Nana smiled. Tsuna decided to wait in the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

**A while later~ **

Tsuna was worried. It was already 6 o'clock and Byakuran was still not here.

'It's late... Where is he?' Tsuna wondered impatiently.

"Tsu-kun," Nana called from the kitchen. "Are you sure your friend is coming? It's been a while."

"He's coming!" Tsuna said determinedly.

"Alright. Will he be staying for dinner?"

"Um...no."

"Ok. How long are you going to stay there?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Be back before 10."

"Hai..."

'Byakuran...where are-'

The doorbell suddenly rang.

'That must be him!' Tsuna thought.

"I'll get it!" Yuichi said, running down the stairs and to the door. He opened it, to be met by a white-haired man wearing a black coat with an umbrella over his head.

It wasn't raining.

"Who are you? You're not Mochida," Yuichi said. The man smiled.

"No, I am not. I'm here to see Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed, grinning.

"Hi, Tsunayoshi. Sorry I'm late, did I keep you waiting?" Byakuran asked.

"No, not at all!" Tsuna said. Byakuran smiled.

"Good. Is this Yuichi-kun?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said.

"Nice to meet you. Tsunayoshi has told me a bit about you," Byakuran addressed Yuichi.

"Um...right. Who are you? Far as I know Tsuna didn't have any friends," Yuichi said.

"Oh really? That's surprising," Byakuran said. He turned to Tsuna. "Are you ready to go?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, is that your friend?" Nana asked, walking out of the kitchen. "My! I didn't expect him to be older than you!"

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Sawada. I shall take Tsunayoshi, if that is alright with you," Byakuran said.

"Oh, of course!" Nana said.

"Bye, mum," Tsuna said. He followed Byakuran out of the house and closed the door behind them. "Byakuran, I was wondering, why do you have an umbrella out? It's not raining."

"Hm... Well, I get sunburnt easily," Byakuran replied.

"Oh, ok... So, um, where is your house?" Tsuna asked. It shouldn't be too far away, as they were walking instead of driving.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Byakuran asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"I live in the forest."

* * *

**Lily: Byakuran is seriously starting to sound creepy. Tsuna, why are you trusting him? He's a stranger who's leading you to the woods. Slender man with a face?**

**Tsuna: -_- Lily, you're the one who wrote it.**

**Lily: Oh... I guess you're right. Well, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Tsuna: Please review, favourite, and follow. If you do, I won't die next chapter.**

**Lily: ...ok... Well, I'll see you guys next chapter! I have a whole page or two on ideas for this story and I'm waiting to get them out!**

**Tsuna: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Lily (with weird accent that's definitely not Japanese): Yatta! Shugoi deshu ne!**

**Tsuna: Isn't that...**

**Lily: Yeah it's how ****_he _****says it.**

**Tsuna: o_o**

**Lily: Well, replies to reviews!**

**JuCaos: Haha, thanks. That cracked me up. And I know. However, I'm surprised Tsuna hasn't died yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Neko and Niky: Yeah, Byakuran is a very suspicious person. -_- Why do you trust him, Tsuna? Never go into the forest ****_with _****slender man, baka.**

**Tsuna: Hey!**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Definitely mysterious. Creepy? That's what Byakuran's all about! /shot/ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lily: Yatta! Shugoi deshu ne-/shot/**

**Tsuna: -_- Please enjoy, everyone. Lily does not own KHR.**

**Lily: Yeah! Enjoy! Oh, and I forgot to mention, this is obviously a total AU. However the mafia still exists.**

**Edit-16/02/2014: Hey guys! I just changed Byakuran's age. That's all. :) Haha, did you think I updated? I'm sorry. :(**

* * *

"Who are you really? You're...strange."

"That's what everyone tells me. But I like to say...mysterious."

* * *

"I live in the forest."

Tsuna blinked.

"Excuse me?!" the brunet exclaimed.

"The forest. Have you ever been there?" Byakuran asked.

"Um, no...all the adults tell me not to go there."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous..."

Byakuran chuckled.

"There's nothing dangerous in the forest," he said.

'Unless you count me as dangerous...' he thought.

The two had already entered the forest. It was peaceful and quiet, other than the sound of birds and the rustle of leaves as the wind travelled through the trees. It didn't look ominous or dangerous at all to Tsuna. He felt...at home. It was nice. So why did the adults tell him to stay away? How strange.

'Maybe they've just never been here,' Tsuna thought.

As they were walking, Tsuna noticed that the trees seemed to part to make a small path. Whether it was like that before or if it was happening at that moment, Tsuna didn't know.

"Byakuran, why do you live in the forest?" the brunet asked.

"Well... I don't like hanging around others too much. My house is the only one in the forest. It's more...peaceful, I think. I like to observe things from afar," Byakuran replied. Tsuna nodded.

"It is really peaceful..." he said. "So...um, how long have you been in Japan?"

"Hm...how old are you?"

"13... Why?"

"I've been here since you were about 5 or 6."

"Really?! Then...how old are you? I mean, if it's not too rude to ask..."

"I'm about 23."

"Really?"

"What, do I look that old?"

"What?! N-no! I don't mean it that way!"

Byakuran chuckled.

"You're too gullible," he said. "It was a joke."

Tsuna pouted slightly, trying to glare at the older man.

"That's not funny..." the brunet said. Byakuran laughed.

"We're almost there," he said. Tsuna nodded. He looked around and noticed that he couldn't really tell the difference from here to where they were before. Everything looked the same...

"Here we are."

The two came to an opening in the forest, where a beautiful white two story house sat in the middle, encased in vines with blooming flowers. Tsuna let out a small gasp.

"It's beautiful," the brunet said. Byakuran smiled.

"Yeah, it is," he said. "Well, let's go in."

The two walked into the house. Tsuna looked around, from the crystal chandelier to the marble tiles decorating the floor.

The kitchen was to the right, and it was huge. The stairs were to the left of the kitchen. On the left was the dining room, and Tsuna suspected that after that was the living room. On the second floor, Tsuna saw several doors lined up across the hall.

'It's even more beautiful on the inside,' Tsuna thought.

"Ah, Byakuran-sama. Welcome home," a new voice said. Tsuna noticed a man with long, light green-ish hair bowing slightly.

"Thanks, Kikyo," Byakuran said.

"Um...who is he?" Tsuna asked Byakuran, who smiled.

"This is Kikyo," he said. He turned to 'Kikyo'. "Kikyo, this is Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Kikyo addressed Tsuna. "Byakuran-sama has told me about you."

"Really?" Tsuna asked. "Um...I'm flattered..."

"Bya!"

A girl with light blue hair reaching the small of her back ran down the stairs.

"You're home!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, this is Bluebell. Bluebell, this is Tsunayoshi," Byakuran said.

"So you're Tsuna?" Bluebell inquired. "You really are cute."

Tsuna blushed profusely.

"C-c-cute?!" he exclaimed. Bluebell giggled.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Bya," she winked. Byakuran chuckled half-heartedly.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Zakuro's in the living room. Lazing around as usual," Kikyo said, rolling his eyes. "Daisy's with him. Torikabuto is upstairs and so is Ghost."

"I see. Could you call them down?"

"Of course."

Kikyo went off to gather the others.

"Tsu! How old are you?" Bluebell asked the brunet.

'Tsu?'

"I-I'm 13," Tsuna replied. Bluebell giggled.

"Bya's like an old man compared to you."

"Bluebell!"

"Um...Bluebell," Tsuna said.

"Call me Blue! It's a lot simpler."

"O-ok, Blue... So, how old are you?"

"I'm 16!"

"Really? You look younger..."

"Thanks! You know, Bya has told us a lot about you."

"Really?"

Bluebell nodded.

'But we don't really know each other...' Tsuna thought.

"Bubu...the new one is here," a boy with dark green hair, stitches on his body and a pink stuffed rabbit in his arms said, followed by a man with red hair and an annoyed expression on his face. Coming down the stairs was a man wearing a strange maroon mask followed by an almost transparent man.

"Are you that Tsuna guy that Byakuran always talks about?" the man with red hair asked. Tsuna nodded. "What an idjit."

"Idj...it?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about that _idiot_," Bluebell said. "He's Zakuro. He just can't pronounce idiot correctly."

"Shut up!" Zakuro said.

"I'm Daisy... This is Bubu," Daisy said, clutching his pink rabbit. Byakuran gestured to the transparent man.

"That's Ghost. I'll...tell you more about him later," he said.

"I'm Torikabuto," the mask-wearing man said.

"They are the six funeral wreaths," Byakuran said.

"Funeral wreaths...?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran nodded.

"Yes. Because they are all named after flowers," he explained.

"They're nice names..." Tsuna said.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi," Kikyo said.

"Ne, Tsu! Let's go and watch some TV!" Bluebell said, grabbing Tsuna's arm and pulling him towards the living room. Byakuran smiled.

"I'll go make some snacks," the white-haired man said.

"I shall help you, Byakuran-sama," Kikyo offered, following Byakuran into the kitchen. Ghost and Torikabuto walked off without a word and Daisy walked into the living room. Zakura sighed and scratched his head.

"Man, this sucks," he said, following Daisy into the living room.

Tsuna had already noticed that the place was very nice. The place was dimly lit, with chandeliers in each room. The dining room table had 8 chairs surrounding it. On the longer sides sat 3 seats each while on the ends was one seat each. In the living room, when you walked in a plush white couch with 5 seats sat on the right. On one side of the couch was a plush chair To the left, a black HD screen TV sat on top of a low white shelf. The shelf held DVD's, CD's, and of course, a DVD player. In front of the couch was a low table transparent table.

Bluebell pulled Tsuna to the comfortable couch where she plopped down with Tsuna. She sat on the left of him. Daisy sat down on the chair to the left, pulling his knees to his chest and clutching Bubu.

"Bubu, let's watch some TV..." he said.

Tsuna thought that Daisy was quite strange, but then again, so were the others. Their hair colours were more than strange. Maybe it was like that in different countries? Anyway, he thought Daisy was the weirdest. Sure, Ghost was...basically a ghost, and Torikabuto barely spoke and wore a mask, and Zakuro said 'idjit' instead of idiot, but Daisy was quite strange.

He had a strange way of talking, had scars on his face and carried around a torn up bunny. Definitely weird.

Byakuran and Kikyo walked in holding trays of snacks and drinks. They placed them on the table.

"Take whatever you want," Byakuran said. He sat down next to Tsuna (on the edge of the couch) while Kikyo sat on the chair opposite Daisy. Torikabuto and Ghost came in a moment later, Ghost sitting next to Bluebell while Torikabuto sat next to Ghost.

They sat there eating and watching TV, and to tell the truth, Tsuna felt at home with them. It was...nice.

He would definitely be coming back here tomorrow.

* * *

**Lily: Hey guys! So how was it?**

**Tsuna: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Lily: #No control, na na na na na na~ No no no... no no no~ No no no! Yes~**

**Tsuna: Irie's song?**

**Lily: *nod* you know, Spanner and Shoichi have a song together called simulation and it was disco music...**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* Please review, favourite and follow. See you next time, everyone.**

**Lily: Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Strange

**Lily: Hey guys! How are you all?**

**Tsuna: Nothing to say... So, Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: *very high pitched-more than Hibird* HEHE.**

**Tsuna: o_o**

**Lily: Hope you enjoy guys!**

**Tsuna: See you later...**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, you should go home," Byakuran said. "It's getting late."

"...I don't want to go home," Tsuna said, nibbling the biscuit in his hand.

"I don't want Tsu to go home! He can have a sleepover, right?" Bluebell asked eagerly. Byakuran frowned.

"What about your parents, Tsunayoshi? They'll be worried," he said.

"Don't worry about it. My mother will understand that I stayed over at my friend's house and my father isn't home anyway. Yuichi...he won't care about me anyway," Tsuna said.

"I...guess you're right," Byakuran said. He then smiled, clapping his hands together once. "Alright! I guess Tsunaoyshi is staying over, then!"

"Yay!" Bluebell exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasise her excitement. "We should totally stay up and watch movies all night!"

Byakuran frowned at that, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Well then, what movie should we watch?" he asked. Bluebell grinned and Tsuna smiled.

**Later... **

Byakuran yawned and glanced at the clock. Ghost, Torikabuto, Kikyo and Zakuro had long gone to bed.

'It's 4:30 am...' he thought.

"Bluebell," he said. Bluebell looked up from her bowl of popcorn which she was stuffing into her face.

"Wob? (what?)" she asked.

"It's time," Byakuran said, a strange look of seriousness on his face. Bluebell chewed and swallowed the popcorn and nodded.

"Sorry, Tsu, but I think we should all go to bed now," Bluebell said. "And no matter what happens or what you hear, do _not _come out."

Tsuna furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean by that?" the brunet asked. Bluebell smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, get to bed," Byakuran said.

"Your room's upstairs. Turn left and it's the last room down the hall next to the bathroom, 'kay?" Bluebell explained. Tsuna nodded and ran upstairs.

Bluebell and Byakuran gave each other serious looks.

"Come on," Byakuran said. He stood up and ran off towards the kitchen, Bluebell following him. But instead of going into the kitchen, he went through the wall and kept running. Bluebell did the same. There were a few more walls with doors which opened as they ran.

Finally, they reached a room surrounded by computer screens flashing and lights and buttons everywhere. Byakuran sat down in the study chair to the left. It spun slightly as he sat down. Bluebell sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

The two of them started typing like mad on the keyboard-like buttons. The screens lighted up and seemed to be attached to surveillance cameras. Bluebell seemed to be looking at the rooms upstairs while Byakuran looked at the ones downstairs.

As they punched buttons and codes and passwords, metal shutters started coming down to cover the windows and doors on the inside and outside. They were also coming down in Tsuna's room.

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna gasped as a metal shutter started coming down to cover the window. He frowned.

'What's going on? Is this some kind of lock down?' he wondered. He stood up and walked over to the door, until he remembered what Byakuran told him.

_"And no matter what happens or what you hear, do _not _come out."_

Suddenly, he heard something hit the window of his room, making him jump.

"W-what was that...?" he muttered to himself. He walked over to the window and tried to pry it open, but to no avail. He ran over to the door and opened it, looking side to side before going out. He jumped when he heard the front door open. He kneeled down and spotted Byakuran walking out the door. Bluebell was coming upstairs.

Wait...

Tsuna almost screamed, scrambling back into his room as Bluebell came upstairs. The brunet heard her footsteps as she went into the bedroom next to his. He breathed a sigh of relief as her door closed. He then went outside again, this time running downstairs as quiet as possible and running out the door.

He could still see Byakuran's blur of white hair moving through the night. He ran after the older man and into the dark, scary...woods.

Tsuna gulped as he ran after Byakuran. He wasn't exactly the bravest of the brave... In fact, he was barely brave at all. He hated the dark. He _really _hated it. And the strange noises included didn't make things better. Tsuna let out a low 'hiie' as a bush next to him rustled. He picked up his speed, keeping his eyes on Byakuran.

'I-it's alright,' he told himself. 'Nothing's going t-to k-kill you...'

**With Byakuran **

"HIIIEE!"

Byakuran stopped running and spun around, looking side to side. However, he couldn't spot anything out of place.

He swore he just heard Tsuna scream.

He frowned and kept running.

'Must've been my imagination...' he thought. He kept running further into the woods. 'They should be here...'

Suddenly, a wooden stake came flying out of no where. Byakuran easily dodged it as it wedged itself into the tree behind him. The white-haired man smirked.

"So you're finally here, huh?" he said. 3 men wearing knee-length coats emerged from the shadows.

"Byakuran," one of them muttered. He stood forward from the other two. He looked to be the leader of the group. He had dark brown locks that travelled down his neck. He had the same colour eyes. The one on his left had straight silver hair that travelled to the small of his back. He had pitch black eyes contrasting with his hair. The one to the right had short, spiky black hair that had been tied up messily with bangs here and there. He had brown eyes that were lighter than the leader's.

"Oh? You guys are pretty cocky today. Only three people?" Byakuran said. "Just admit you'll never beat me...

Takahashi Kasai."

The brunet glared at Byakuran.

"We will beat you," Kasai said determinedly.

"I highly doubt it," Byakuran said. The silver-haired man spoke up.

"Don't underestimate us. We've gotten stronger from last time," he said.

"You may have gotten stronger, but that doesn't make a difference. You're a hundred years too early to fight me, Gin Haku," Byakuran said. Haku gritted his teeth. The black haired man spoke up.

"Byakuran, we aren't scared of you anymore. We have to beat you, to avenge all the people you _killed_," he said.

"Nice to see you have such enthusiasm, Yami, but those people deserved to be killed," Byakuran said. Yami glared at Byakuran.

"They were inncoent!" Yami said. Byakuran's smile vanished to be replaced with a glare.

"Innocent?" Byakuran chuckled. "Oh you guys are so naive. You have _no idea _what they have done."

"We might not, but we know what you have done. No one deserves death," Kasai said.

Rustle...

The three men suddenly became on edge.

"What the hell was that?" Yami asked. Byakuran shrugged.

"Does it matter? I thought you were he to fight me," he said. The three glared at Byakuran and brought out their weapons. Kasai had a simple katana with a purple criss-cross hilt. Haku had 'tiger claws' attached to his hand and Yami held knives between his fingers. Byakuran smirked and gestured for them to come at him.

They all gave out battle cries and lunged for the white-haired man.

* * *

**Lily: They may not seem important for now, but please please _please _remember Kasai, Haku, and Yami. Damn, I can barely remember their names myself. -_-**

**Tsuna: E-etto...**

**Lily: o_o? You suddenly seem shy, Tsuna. Such a change in personalities from the last few chapters.**

**Tsuna: ^^; Etto...it's just... It's nothing, Lily.**

**Lily: Okay... Well anyway, I AM SO HAPPY. I don't know if you guys'll understand but I got my laptop today! YES! It's been 3 months! By the way, I had to get a laptop for school. It's a bring your own device year and we had to order laptops. We weren't given one. Well, it's touch screen and really awesome...so yeah!**

**Tsuna: Nothing to say...**

**Lily: Yeah... Well, I promise (or at least hope) that the chapters will get longer later on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Tsuna: Please review, favourite, and follow.**

**Lily: San kyuu, minna! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear? Surprise?

**Lily: Hey guys! How are you all?**

**Tsuna: You always say that, lily...**

**Lily: Well I wanna know how my fans are doing! Of course, they never actually answer me...**

**Tsuna: -_-;**

**Lily: Here are replies to your reviews! Sorry I didn't do them last chapter! *sliding dogeza***

**Neko and Niky: Lol I kinda wanted Byakuran to lead Tsuna to a mansion but it's only the six funeral wreaths and him. It's too empty...or it would've been. If he did lead Tsuna to Vongola HQ he'd kick their butts. XD And don't worry Neko, there is no romance with Tsuna and anyone...except for Byakuran. :9 Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackandWhiteRoseWolf: Tsu-chan...that's cute! And they all really love Tsuna like family. **

**Sina Xiel: Adorable...huh... I guess I shouldn't put too much blood and gore, eh? *shot* GODDAMNIT REBORN! And lol, 'it's a trap'...**

**Neko and Niky: Lol... I dunno what's so funny. Well Kasai, Haku and Gin are very mysterious people. So is Byakuran, but that's different... I guess... And yes, Tsuna is a bad boy! *shot* He won't listen to what other people tell him! Though he really should. Seriously Tsuna, don't die.**

**Tsuna: That's for you to decide!**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Hell yeah! Byakuran's gonna do some ass-whooping! Oh, and Tsuna yelled because a bush rustled next to him... (scaredy cat, but I probably would've been like, "Oh shit!" XD)**

**Ayuki Sawada: ...Tsuna's sister? **

**Tsuna: o_o...**

**Ayuki Sawada: E-etto, anyway, please stick around for more! I'm sure you'll be interested. (or at least I hope)**

**Thorn D. Cinni: Haha, thanks! Stick around for more. :)**

**Anisthasia Zewi Cortexz: Thanks! I also really love this pairing, however it seems i isn't as popular as 1827. Now that I think about it, why do people like 1827 so much? What even started it? I mean there aren't even as many 2759 fics even though Gokudera seems to show ton of affection towards his 'jyuudaime'. and they're both Tsuna's guardians... Maybe it's because in the future Tsuna trusted Hibari more to tell him about the bullet. You know, Hibari always seemed more of a loyal type than Gokudera. Sure the bomber is 27's right-hand man, but Hibari just seems...loyal. Maybe more so TYL, but I think Hibari would've been a better right-hand man. No offence Gokudera. I just...think Hibari, though he may be violent and so forth, is loyal. More loyal than Gokudera but why... He just gives off that vibe. I guess.**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own KHR.**

**Lily: Nup! It belongs to Akira Amano. Did I spell that right?**

**Tsuna: *shrug***

**Lily: Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy...**

* * *

**With Tsuna... **

Tsuna swallowed slightly as he dashed into the bushes. Byakuran had stopped running and the brunet could see three other men who were wielding weapons. The brunet noticed the men tense as he scramble to get into a comfortable spot.

'HIIE! Be quiet, Tsuna!' He told himself. He sighed quietly and peeked out of the bush. I wonder how his gravity-defying hair hasn't been spotted yet... The brunet could hear quite clearly what they were saying however he was quite confused.

'From what I heard, the men said Byakuran killed someone...what could they mean? And he didn't seem to deny it...he said they deserved to be killed... And other than that, why are they after Byakuran?' Tsuna wondered. He flinched as the three men lunged at Byakuran.

"Bya-!" Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand as he realised he had almost called out Byakuran's name. He shouldn't interfere. There was nothing he could do anyway... He couldn't fight and he would probably get in Byakuran's way. However, the brunet's little exclamation had caused Byakuran to hesitate for a moment, allowing Kasai to slash across his shoulder. He barely flinched, instead smirking.

"Not bad," he said. "But not good enough."

Byakuran took this time to lunge at Kasai, spinning 360 degrees and kicking the leader in the face. Kasai grunted as he stumbled to regain balance. Yami threw three knives at Byakuran, who easily dodged. The knives embedded themselves into the tree behind him, the one right next to Tsuna.

The brunet's heart was going wild.

What the hell was going on? And _why _the hell were they fighting Byakuran? Should he do something? Byakuran was hurt! He was bleeding...?

Tsuna looked at Byakuran's shoulder and noticed it had stopped bleeding. There was a red patch that was noticeable on his dark coat, however there was no more blood seeping out. It couldn't have healed that quickly...could it?

Tsuna swallowed and continued to observe the fight.

Haku slashed at Byakuran who only just dodged with a smirk on his face, as some of his white spiky hair was cut off. Haku gritted his teeth.

"Byakuran!" he exclaimed.

Before the white-haired man could attack, Kasai jumped and attempted to kick Byakuran in the face, only to succeed in kicking the tree behind him as he dodged. Byakuran clicked his tongue three times, waving his index finger side to side.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said.

"Don't be so confident," Yami said. He seemed to be the calm member of the group. Kasai was the confident leader while Haku was more rash and angry. That didn't help him.

Haku ran towards Byakuran.

Yami and Kasai's eyes widened as they yelled out their comrade's name.

"Haku, stop!"

Byakuran smirked and dodged Haku's attack without even moving from his place. The force of Haku's attack made him stumble forward, allowing Byakuran to freely hit his neck. Haku collapsed on the ground in a heap.

"Byakuran, you...!" Kasai said angrily. "How dare you hurt him!"

Kasai lunged at Byakuran, slashing his sword at the white-haired man. Byakuran jumped backwards, Kasai stumbling to get his balance again.

"Haven't you heard that anger dulls the blade?" Byakuran asked. He raised his leg and kicked Kasai's neck, causing him to fall on top of his comrade.

Yami gritted his teeth and glared at Byakuran. He took out a transmitter and brought it up to his mouth.

"This is Yami, repeat this is-" Yami said, before Byakuran appeared before him and hit him on the neck as well.

"Oh, we can't have you getting back up, now can we?" Byakuran said. He picked up Yami, left hand gripping his shoulder and right hand around the waist. He brought Yami's neck up to his mouth. His eyes turned from violet to a slight red, his mouth opening to show two pair of fangs.

Tsuna's eyes widened as Byakuran's _fangs _pierced Yami's neck, blood pouring out and into Byakuran's mouth. Tsuna covered his mouth with both his hands to stop himself from screaming. He scrambled out of the bush as quietly as he could, eyes wide with fear. He stumbled as he tried to get up, running as fast as his legs could take him.

'What the hell was that?!' Tsuna screamed silently. He panted as he arrived at the house, rushing inside quietly and running straight to his room. He closed his door and slid down it, his legs giving way.

'Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god!' Tsuna thought. 'This is crazy! What the hell have I gotten myself into?!'

Tsuna crawled to his bed and under his sheets, covering his head as well. He shook slightly as he reeled in what just happened.

'Byakuran's a killer. Oh my god, he's a killer. H-he killed innocent people! Oh my god,' Tsuna thought. 'And why did he have fangs?!'

Tsuna's mind went back to books he had read before about _vampires _and _bloodsuckers. _

'But they were just stories! They were fiction! Vampires can't possibly be real... C-could they? I saw him drink blood...! And who were those guys? They tried to kill Byakuran!'

Tsuna swallowed as thoughts rushed through his head. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

He'd deal with this whole ordeal in the morning.

* * *

**Lily: ._. ...Are the chapters getting shorter?**

**Tsuna: ...*shrug***

**Lily: /)_- I really hoped they'd get longer by now.**

**Tsuna ^^; Maa... It's alright. They'll get longer...probably...**

**Lily: *poodiepope accent* ****Oh, well thanks! ***shot*

**Tsuna: *sweat drop* Lily...**

**Lily: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, favourite, and follow, for me! *puppy dog eyes***

**Tsuna: What she said...**

**Lily: Well...see you guys next time?**

**Tsuna: Bye...**

**Lily: *waves, then disappears into mist cloud***


	6. Chapter 6: It'll Be Alright

**Lily: ._.**

**Tsuna: ._.**

**Lily: -_- Bored.**

**Tsuna: Nothing I can do about it, Lily.**

**Lily: Che. Replies to reviews~ Oh, and before I do, I just wanted to say I REALLY appreciate all you guys reviewing! Seriously, when I came back on I went from 16 reviews to 21 in one chapter! Thank you guys so much! I was squealing in my seat! *grins* I love you guys! (no homo or whatever)**

**charm13insomnia: Eh?! C-confusing?! Gomen! *sliding dogeza* I'll commit seppuku! (Tsuna: What do you find confusing? Lily's...in shock right now.)**

**sticy17: Will do! **

**Love-is-Cyanide: Interesting name, by the way. Anyway, ja ja, total plot twist! *shot* I'm sorry, I should really stop talking like that. Ahem. San kyuu!**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: Yeah, he did... Well, it gets better...don't worry... ._.**

**Akayuki Sawada: Oh, okay! Dat be cool. And is this story actually cool?! Thanks so much! *bows* That's really flattering! :) I hoped it was original. I wonder if there are other vampire!Byakuran fics?**

**Anisthasia Zewi Cortexz: Oh, okay. So why don't you think that Hibari would be a good right-hand man? Is it cause he's really aloof and stuff and he basically cause 25% of Tsuna's paperwork? In canon, I mean... Mukuro causes another 25%, Yamamoto causes 5% and Gokudera causes 10%. The rest of the guardians cause 15% and other things cause the remaining 20%. Haha. I dunno what's so funny.**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please enjoy guys...**

**Lily: *sits on a couch with head flipped back to look at ceiling; arms resting on the couch* Enjoy.**

**Tsuna: ...**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to find it was late.

Really late.

The funeral wreaths and Byakuran heard from their place downstairs a high-pitched scream.

"FOUR PM?!"

The brunet rushed downstairs. Torikabuto, Ghost, Bluebell, and Zakuro were all sitting at the dining table...'chatting'. Kikyo and Byakuran were in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed, bowing. "I slept for so long!"

"Maa, it's alright, Tsunayoshi," Byakuran said. "I'm a long sleeper as well."

"Tsu! Come sit down!" Bluebell said, patting the seat next to her. "I saved you a seat!"

Bluebell was sitting on the side furthest from the stairs, patting the seat to her left. Tsuna sat down next to her. Zakuro sat on the other side of Bluebell. Ghost sat next to Zakuro on the one seat on the short side. Torikabuto sat across from Zakuro with Daisy to his left.

"Thanks, Blue," Tsuna said, smiling sightly. He breathed in, inhaling the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. "What's cooking?"

"We're making pork soba noodles and some tempura side dishes! I've pretty much fallen in love with Japanese food," Byakuran said. Tsuna smiled, until it dropped.

Memories from last night came back to him. His eyes widened and his throat turned dry.

'W-what do I do about yesterday? Pretend nothing happened? I can't do that!' Tsuna thought. Byakuran placed the pan of pork noodles in the middle of the table, then placed to plates of tempura dishes on each side. The tempura included prawn, fish, and some vegetables. Tsuna whiffed in the smell, drooling at the mouth.

"It smells really nice..." he said. Byakuran smiled and sat down on the chair at the end of the table next to Tsuna while Kikyo sat across from the brunet.

"Itadakimasu!" they all chanted. (oh my god it's a cult *shot*)

**Later~ **

Byakuran and Tsuna were lounging around the living room watching TV. The others had gone to sleep not too long ago.

Tsuna frowned as he thought back to last night. His thoughts were all jumbled as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"...Yoshi. Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran waved a hand in front of Tsuna's face. The brunet snapped his head up to look at Byakuran.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of out of it," Byakuran said worriedly. Tsuna smiled.

"I-I'm alright..." he lied.

'I'm definitely not alright!' He screamed in his mind. He had to say something; it was killing him inside.

"Actually," Tsuna said. Byakuran looked at Tsuna curiously. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Byakuran asked while biting a marshmallow from his own private packet. Tsuna hesitated at first.

"I-I was wondering...why you told me not to go out of my bedroom?" the brunet asked. Byakuran frowned at first, avoiding Tsuna's gaze.

"There is a reason for that, but I hope you understand...I can't tell you right now," Byakuran said.

"O-oh. Ok. Um, I need to tell you something," Tsuna said. Byakuran looked up and furrowed his rows, his expression saying 'that wasn't it?'.

"Go on..." Byakuran said cautiously.

"I-I...I'm sorry," Tsuna said. Byakuran furrowed his brows. Tsuna inhaled and exhaled. "I...snuck out of my room last night. I-I was curious..."

Tsuna looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs. For once, Byakuran's expression was serious.

"Was that all?" the older man asked. Tsuna gulped and shook his head.

"I-I also s-snuck out of the house and f-followed you," the brunet said, clenching his eyes shut as if scared to face the consequences.

"How much did you see...?" Byakuran asked. Tsuna shook slightly as he breathed in.

"I-I saw...most of it. I-I left after I saw..." the brunet didn't want to say the last part. An image of fangs coming from Byakuran's gums haunted his mind.

But the other was waiting for the rest. Tsuna breathed heavily.

"I l-left after I saw you...d-drink h-his b-b-blood," Tsaun said hastily. He was shaking now. Byakuran furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip.

"Tsunayoshi..." Byakuran said. Tsuna noticably flinched.

"Y-y-y-yes?" the brunet asked. Byakuran looked...sad. Remorseful. Regretful, even.

"I think it best if we...talk about this tomorrow. Are you going back home?" Byakuran asked Tsuna. The brunet looked up with wide eyes filled with something different then fear. Guilt?

Tsuna...was confused. He had just found out something huge, and yet he felt like he had no intention of going home. The brunet shook his head. Byakuran smiled slightly.

"Alright. I think we should go to sleep now," he said. Tsuna nodded at that. The two stood up and went off to their separate rooms.

Once Tsuna reached his room, he curled under the sheets as if they would keep him safe. Not too long after, same as last night, shutters came down in front of his window. He sighed and pulled the sheets over his head.

And even though Tsuna felt fear, he didn't seem to feel fear towards the older man. Then what was he afraid of? Was he afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to live with them after he found out Byakuran's secret? Maybe he was afraid to go home to a family that didn't love him. Or maybe she was afraid of those three men last night that tried to kill Byakuran.

Tsuna felt his heart clench as he thought about how they had attacked Byakuran. Why did he feel this way?

He was tired. To tired to think. He would just go to sleep. Byakuran said they would work it all out tomorrow. Yeah...he'd think about all these confusing things tomorrow.

It'll all be alright.

* * *

**Lily: *dogeza* I'm such a horrible author! I can't believe I left you guys for a week! I'm really, really sorry! But I was just getting used to highschool and all the homework. You see, they give us homework by emailing us. So since I didn't have my laptop for several days, I didn't know what homeowork to do. Plus they're trying to do everything by laptop and the technology is being really, really mean. Nothing is working. Maths class has turned into fricking technology class! *throws arms up* UGH!**

**Tsuna: ^^; Maa, it'll all work out, Lily. Just wait for a few more weeks.**

**Lily: Yeah yeah, I know. Anyways, I really apologize to you guys for not having updated in a week. Sorry! *claps hands together and clenches eyes shut***

**Tsuna: H-hope you guys enjoyed, and Lily will try to update sooner for you guys...**

**Lily: Mhm! Since it took me a week to update, I'll try to give you guys another chapter tomorrow. Ne? Thanks for waiting and staying with me, and hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**

**Tsuna: Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: I trust you

**Lily: Okay guys, here you go! I'll try to type as fast as I can so I can update soon!**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: Nup! Well, I'll keep this short and sweet so you guys get to read! I'll reply to reviews next chapter when I have a bit more time, ok? Hope you enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy...**

**Edit - 31/03/2014**

* * *

Tsuna looked over to his alarm clock groggily.

'12 pm...' he thought, turning to his side and groaning, resting his arm on his forehead. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Throughout the night, he had had barely any sleep at all. Falling asleep at 1 am then waking up again at 2, it was crazy. And now, though he was tired as hell and the bags under his eyes made him look like a zombie, he was still having a heart attack. What the hell was he going to do? Today, whether he liked it or not, he and Byakuran would _have to have a talk._

Tsuna sat up and sighed, stretching his aching muscles.

He would have to face the problem whether he liked it or not.

Once Byakuran finally woke up and walked downstairs, Tsuna felt like he would die. His breath was laboured, coming in short, desperate pants. His throat was dry, continuously swallowing but too afraid to get a glass of water - if he did, he might just collapse. The brunet fiddled with whatever he could as he sat on the couch, his knees slammed close together and a sheet of sweat covering his forehead.

"Tsu? Uh...a-are you alright?" Bluebell asked the brunet, worry etching her features. Tsuna smile reassuringly. Well, as reassuringly as he could when it felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. A second weight made itself clear as it sat down on the couch. Tsuna's head whipped up, his breath stopping as he locked eyes with a certain _white-haired man._ The brunet quickly looked away from the inquisitive eyes of the older male.

"Um, I'm going to leave you two alone," Bluebell said, slowly backing away. Tsuna gaped at her, his eyes silently screaming at her to stay. It was obvious that she knew what Tsuna was trying to say, however she still walked away.

'That traitor!' Tsuna thought. A silence - a very awkward one, at that - lingered between the two males. Tsuna swore his shirt was getting damp from all the goddamn _water _he was sweating. However, he knew it must've been harder for Byakuran, who was trying his best to figure out what to say. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut.

'I can't just wait for him to say something... I was the one who followed him, and I should be the one to take the initiative!' Tsuna thought, opening his eyes and staring straight into violet ones. He gulped down his nervousness.

"B-Byakuran, please t-tell me what happened that night!" Tsuna said. Byakuran's features showed slight surprise at the brunet's sudden outburst of confidence. Byakuran noticed Tsuna's shoulders shaking slightly, a smile gracing his lips.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Byakuran said. Tsuna took a few moments to realise what the older male said, before nodding hastily and waiting for the other to speak. "Well... What you saw was the truth. I am...as they call, a 'bloodsucker'. I am a vampire. Do not worry, those men from before are not dead. They are from a group of vampire killers, called the 'slayers'. Watch out for them. I'm sure they're still out to get me. I'm sorry I've never told you this before and you had to learn the hard way and I understand if you don't trust me now, but I have one question for you."

Tsuna gulped slowly, anticipating what he would say.

"Will you still stay with us?"

Tsuna was taken aback. Had he anticipated this question or not? He looked down at his lap and it his bottom lip, deep in thought.

What should he do...

All of it was too much to take. Byakuran was a _vampire_, of course Tsuna was a bit shaken up. He had always thought - he had always _knew_ that vampires didn't exist. If you thought they did people would laugh at you. They _can't_ be real, that's just that.

But…this was obviously not a joke. Byakuran would never lie to him.

'And how do you know that, Tsuna?' he asked himself. Tsuna stopped mid-thought.

'How _do_ I know?'

The brunet looked up into the older male's face, instantly mesmerized by his deep, violet orbs. He was trustworthy. That's all Tsuna knew.

'So… I guess I've made my decision.'

Tsuna looked up at Byakuran with confidence – well, as much confidence as he could muster, especially in a situation like this – and breathed in.

"I-I-I'll stay!"

The brunet watched Byakuran's eyes widen, then he broke out into a grin of pure joy and happiness. Tsuna felt slender, warm arms embrace him in a quick hug. His face blossomed a beautiful crimson. Byakuran pulled back.

"I'm so glad!" he said. Tsuna thought he would go blind from the brightness of the older male's smile. However, he was glad as well. The brunet broke out into a grin as well, and nodded.

"Un!"

* * *

**Lily: Ohmaigod I am so horrible. Has it been a month yet? Holy- Just, if you wanna slap me go ahead. *is ready* *slapped 100 times***

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: Itai...**

**Tsuna: Lily, it's your own fault.**

**Lily: I know that! BUT LUCKILY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS GONE AWAY YAY - cough. So yeah, I hope I can update a lot sooner. -_-**

**Tsuna: Uh... please review, favourite, and follow, guys...**

**Lily: Yeah! And thank you all who have stayed with me even though I haven't updated in forever! And even though I did update it's so short... *cries* **

**Tsuna: ...hope you enjoyed, minna...**

**Lily: SEE YOU SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Wrong

**Lily: Yo, minna! Ugh, high school-how great. You've finally become a year 6; everybody respects you and you're the leaders. And them BAM you're in year 7 and you've went straight back to being a junior again.**

**Tsuna: Supposedly, one of her friends heard seniors talking on the train and they said, "I hate the year 7's, they smell like shit," to quote their words. Then her friend death glared the seniors.**

**Lily: It was hilarious... Well anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ayuki**** Sawada: ****Hm...I've never read any vampire!Byakuran fics either, so...yeah. And I really didn't want to make Bya attack Tsuna... Because Byakuran is definitely not evil! I hope. Cough. And yeah, hopefully Tsuna is alright.**

**Guest:**** Etto...nani? . **

**Anisthasia Zewi Cortex: *****sheepish smile* Yeah, I guess you're right. I tried to compare my friend to Gokudera because we said she (let's call her Ame-yes, rain) would be the right hand man. It didn't really work... And they tried to compare me with Takeshi. It...worked. And then we compared our other friend (let's call her Viking XD) to Hibari and it pretty much worked except for appearances cause they're both sadistic and stuff... Yeah, she's even sadistic to me, her friend. In fact back in year 6 there was this period of time where I was afraid of her cause she always glared at me, and every time she glared at me I would scream just like Tsuna. And lol, Viking and I also blame fanficiton for making us love yaoi. I mean, whenever Viking talked about yaoi I would scream and cover my ears. Now, I do the same but in a fangirling kind of way...**

**Love-is-Cyanide:*****flies across the room when slapped* Itai! (Tsuna: It's your own fault, Lily.) Anyway, I bet quite a few people are glad that Tsuna is staying. Bluebell...she's always (mostly) cute.**

**Lily: Please enjoy, guys! Oh, and um, Bya-kun is high in this chapter. Don't take drugs, kids. Only Byakuran can take drugs apparently. But yeah, he's high and really OOC. Sorry?**

* * *

Tsuna nibbled on some Pocky, tapping a pen on his table. Byakuran slammed the door open to Tsuna's room, holding a couple of thick books and slamming them on the brunet's table.

"HIIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed. Byakuran pushed up his glasses slightly, the lenses glinting threateningly.

"Now that you are living with a vampire, you must know about their habits and the way they live. Now!" Byakuran pointed at the books. "Study!"

The pocky in Tsuna's mouth dropped to the floor dramatically as he gaped at the older man.

'H-he's a sadist!' the brunet thought.

**Later...**

The brunet collapsed onto the table.

"I'm finally done!" he said.

Byakuran slammed the door open.

"So you're done, huh?" he said, smirking and pushing his glasses up. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Uh...yeah," the brunet said. Byakuran chuckled.

"Good! Now, what can kill a vampire?" the white-haired man asked quickly.

"E-eh?! Uh, um...a shot to the head?"

"Yes! What are the times a vampire can go to sleep?"

"U-uh, 5-6 am t-to 2-3 pm?!"

"YES! What do stakes do to a vampire?!"

"I-it doesn't kill them but puts them in hibernation so they can recover! B-but just like if a human was stabbed in the heart, uh, it hurts?"

"Yes! What are some stupid stereotypes that are WRONG about vampires?!"

"Garlic and holy crosses do absolutely nothing! Sun doesn't turn them to ashes either!"

"CORRECT! And most important, what do we survive on?"

"H-human blood! Animal blood doesn't sedate the Hunger of a vampire, it only makes it worse! B-b-but vampires can also eat food, they just d-don't get full!"

"DING DING DING! CORRECT!" Byakuran shouted. He spun around a bell that came out of nowhere. Tsuna almost fainted from all the energy Byakuran was emitting. The door slammed open.

"KOORRAAA! What's with all the noise?!" Bluebell shouted from the door.

"A-ah, gomen! We'll try to be more quiet-"

"KONO IDJITS! I'M WATCHING TV HERE!" Zakuro shouted, appearing at the door. Bluebell glared at him.

"Oi, teme, who the hell said they cared about what the hell you were doing, HAH?!"

"I can say what I want, you blue-haired midget!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

Bluebell and Zakuro slammed their foreheads together.

"KKKORRRAA!"

"OMAI-TACHI."

Kikyo appeared, a threatening look on his face.

"Take. This argument. OUTSIDE!"

Blue flames seemed to appear around Kikyo, his hair flying up and down and his eyes like a demon's. Bluebell and Zakuro glared at each other, their foreheads still touching, while walking downstairs and out the door.

Kikyo sighed, apologizing and bowing to Byakuran, then left. Tsuna gaped at the door. The brunet tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling on his bed. Byakuran sweatdropped.

"Looks like he's fainted..."

**A few days later**

Tsuna looked in the fridge and frowned.

"We're low on food..." he muttered to himself. He grabbed some money and his wallet, a hoodie, and shouted, "Guys, I'm going to buy some groceries!"

"Okay!" Byakuran shouted back from upstairs. Tsuna pulled the hoodie over his head and exited the house. He made sure to stay low when going outside.

After he finished buying everything he needed/wanted, he exited the store, the bell ringing as he walked out. He smiled at himself, looking into the bags to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. However, because of the hood and the fact that he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. He fell onto is bottom, his hoodie falling off and the contents of the grocery bags rolling out.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the brunet apologized, picking up the fruit and vegetables and other things.

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going! Wait... Aren't you...!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice. It sounded familiar. His head shot up and stared at the group of menacing boys in front of him.

'They're students from Namimori!' he realised. The boy who had spoken glared at Tsuna, then smirked. He grabbed the brunet's collar and lifted him up.

"Don't think you can get away with bumping into me," he said, raising his fist and punching the brunet.

**XXX **

Tsuna had a strange feeling of nostalgia as he was punched and kicked by the students. His body had become numb from the pain and he really didn't care anymore. He knew no one would come to his rescue and he knew no one cared.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to show your face around here anymore."

The group left, laughing and cackling.

The brunet stayed on the floor for a few more minutes, a few members of the public whispering and running off when they spotted him. If things couldn't get worse, it started raining. Tsuna reveled in the feeling of the rain running across his face.

'Ah... Gotta get home and...put the groceries away...'

The brunet stood up shakily, clutching his most likely broken arm and stumbling home.

Once he reached the house, he opened the door and collapsed on the floor. Byakuran immediately ran down the stairs at the sound, eyes widening at the sight.

"Tsunayoshi?!"

* * *

**Lily: Um... Sorry guys... I didn't mean to hurt Tsuna! But yeah, he's away for now. Uh, hope you enjoyed. The first half of this was probably just crack and a humour relief for the event that came afterwards. -_-; So, please review, favourite and follow, and maybe Tsuna won't die the next chapter. *shot***


	9. Chapter 9: Eh?

**Lily: Hi minna!**

**Tsuna: Y-yo...**

**Lily: Wait... I thought you couldn't speak!**

**Tsuna: I-I can, I'm just...in pain right now...**

**Lily: o_o U-uh, well, I'll hurry this up so you can heal...**

**Tsuna: Please do... Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Fiamma-Del-Cielo:**** (****yes I know this is a review for chapter 2 but I may as well reply to it here) Haha, don't worry about it. I rant a lot too! So it's alright. And yeah, I mean Byakuran couldn't have been more obviously a vampire. I'm not sure whether it was on purpose or not... *shrugs* And yeah. Everybody loves themselves some short chapters once in a while. But um...the chapters _might _get longer. I dunno. **

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf:**** I know right! Damn those students - wait I was the one who wrote it... *hides* Gomen! I didn't mean to hurt Tsu-chan or anything b-but... QAQ Anyway, the facts are pretty interesting... I tried to make it in the most interesting way possible. I didn't want Byakuran just explaining everything to Tsuna, that's boring. But this way, people pay more attention to it! :) Oh, and by the way, I was wondering about your profile name. It's very interesting, how did you come up with it?**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n:**** Uh... *pat pat?* Cough... sorry? *shot***

**Lily: Please enjoy, minna!**

**Tsuna: P-p-ugh... *dies***

**Lily: Tsu-chan!**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi!"

Byakuran immediately knelt beside the brunet, turning him around and holding his head up with his arm.

"Tsunayoshi! D-don't close your eyes!" Byakuran said. He was afraid that if the brunet did close his eyes, he would be gone forever.

"Byakuran..." Tsuna coughed up. He grunted. "It hurts..."

"I know, but please, hang in there!" Byakuran's voice was choking up. Bluebell ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong - Tsu?!" she ran over to the brunet.

"Kikyo!" Byakuran called out, who appeared immediately. Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight of the younger boy. "Get the medical supplies _now._"

Kikyo gulped and nodded, hovering [1] off. Bluebell clenched her eyes shut, clutching the brunet's hand and letting the tears fall.

"Please be okay please be okay please be okay..." Bluebell chanted over and over without stop. Byakuran pushed away the hair covering the brunet's face.

"Tsunayoshi, I know it hurts, but you need to keep speaking. L-let's talk. We've never had a chance to talk," Byakuran said, his voice cracking. Tsuna tried his best to nod. "U-um-"

"Ah..." the brunet said, realising something.

"What is it?"

"I forgot the groceries..."

Byakuran laughed, a choked laugh.

"It doesn't matter. I'll go buy some later," Byakuran said. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he felt dizzy.

'T-that smell...!' he thought. He looked down at the brunet and at the red patch seeping through his shirt. Byakuran's eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!"

"A-ah... It's nothing..." Tsuna said. He could barely see and his vision was blurred.

'Nemure sou [2]...' he thought.

"Byakuran... I'm tired... Just let me...rest a bit..."

"No! Just wait, please..."

Kikyo hurried back with the medical supplies. By then, Ghost, Torikabuto, Zakuro, and Daisy had come down. They tried their best not to look at the brunet. Though he had not been here long, they couldn't help but feel slightly attached to him like they needed to protect him.

Byakuran hurriedly raised Tsuna's shirt and bit the inside of his lip when he saw the deep gash in the side of the brunet. He drowned it in disinfectant, maybe the teen squirm and grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry..."

Byakuran forced a pain killer down the brunet's throat. Now, came the difficult part for both of them. Stitching up the wound. Byakuran thread the stitch through the pin, and carefully, his hand shaking, kneaded the pin through Tsuna's skin. He cringed as the brunet shook with pain.

Once he was done thank God, he wrapped the wound with cloth. He checked the rest of the brunet's body, but nothing else needed serious treatment. Tsuna had fainted.

Byakuran sighed. Bluebell sniffed and wiped away her tears. Byakuran picked up the brunet and walked upstairs, pacing Tsuna on his bed and tucking him in. Everyone else was silent, not unlike they were at a funeral. But they didn't want to think that way. They wanted to think the brunet would survive and wake up and be...fine.

_"Tsunayoshi..."_

_The brunet opened his eyes, sitting up and realising he was on the cold, hard ground. His surroundings were black, but a figure in the distance could be seen clearly._

_"B-Byakuran?"_

_Tsuna was sure the man in the distance was Byakuran. He tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't move at all. Byakuran started to disappear slowly._

_"N-no! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me, please!"_

_The brunet felt a release on his body and he finally stood up. He ran to Byakuran, but never made it._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Tsuna looked down at the knife piercing his chest. Blood dribble down his chin._

_"W...why?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

The brunet woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face and his breath coming in short pants. He looked around and sighed in relief. He was back in his room. He felt a strange weight on his lap and looked down. Byakuran was sleeping there.

'He really sleeps like a log...' Tsuna thought. If the brunet didn't know the older man was a vampire, he might've though Byakuran was dead. He looked over at his clock. 'It's 1:55...he should wake up soon.'

_Ever since a certain fateful day, __Byakuran had never felt fear. However, when his precious brunet came home, bloodied and bruised like that, the nostalgic feeling of _fear_ came back to haunt him. He was really, truly scared he would lose the brunet. That day, as Byakuran cried over Tsuna's limp body, he realised something._

_Tsuna _meant_ something to Byakuran. He could not deny that fact. It was not just worry for a friend or family. It was something more._

_And he knew exactly what _troublesome _feeling it was._

Byakuran woke up to the lovely feeling of something warm brushing through his hair. He looked up and saw a certain brunet looking at him with soft eyes.

"Tsunayoshi," he sat up and stretched. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tsuna said. Byakuran smiled.

"I didn't do anything."

A comfortable silence rested between the two.

"Hey..." Tsuna broke it. Byakuran looked expectantly at the brunet. "What's it like to be a vampire?"

Byakuran blinked.

"Eh?"

Tsuna looked back down at his lap.

"Well... Uh... It's weird," Byakuran finally said. "You almost never see anyone like you and well... It's weird to be around humans who are so different to you. You're afraid to tell people who you are because they're so afraid of you. They've even made ways - which aren't correct, mind you - to kill us vampires."

"But there are also advantages, right? Like... you heal quicker than humans. You don't have to breathe. You don't die as easily."

"That's true... I guess..."

"Hey, Byakuran."

"Yes?"

Tsuna turned to face Byakuran straight on.

"Turn me into a vampire."

* * *

**[1] Yes, Kikyo hovered. I just think he would...hover. It makes a better image than him walking/running. *shivers***

**[2] If you didn't know, it means 'I'm sleepy', but I didn't use english because it sounds so much better and authentic in Japanese.**

**Lily: Uh... ^^; At least Tsuna's healed?**

**Tsuna: o_o Why...?**

**Lily: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Tsu-chan, don't change! We love you the way you are! *glomps Tsuna***

**Tsuna: NO! Get off me!**

**Lily: Please review, favourite, and follow, and I'll make sure something GOOD happens to Tsuna! What do you want, vampire!Tsuna or normal Tsuna? *smiles evilly***

**Tsuna: HIIIEE!**

**Lily: See you next time!**

**Tsuna: TA-SU-KE-TE! (haha I dun remember the episode number but it's where Romario shows up as a ghost and he pulls Tsuna towards this portal to hell I think and then Lambo tries to save him)**

**Lily: BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

**Lily: H-h-hey guys! No, not stuttering. Pewdiepie? *shot* Ok, don't sue now.**

**Tsuna: -_-**

**Lily: ...Tsuna, nanka hidoi janai?**

**Tsuna: Kimi dake ni.**

**Lily: Eh?! Nande?! Ore wa kimi to yasashi!**

**Tsuna: ...Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: Mushi tsuna! Wait- PFFFT I just realised that! Mushi TSUNA! Ha!**

**Tsuna: Are you spelling that right?**

**Lily: Shiruka, kora!**

**Tsuna: ...hope you enjoy, minna.**

**Lily: OI!**

**Tsuna: See you later.**

**Lily: Kora!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Love-is-Cyanide: Haha, okay?**

**JuCaos:**** O-ok...yeah I guess you never really do ever see vampire!Tsuna...**

**NagiRokudo:**** Uh, sure...?**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf:**** Yay for hateable characters. *fistpumps the air sarcastically* I really can't stand hateable characters, especially in twin fics... The twin is usually horrible... That's pretty much what stops me from reading it cause truthfully I would like a kinder twin and NO MORE GODDAMN FICS ABOUT REBORN CHOOSING TSUNA'S TWIN OVER HIM AND THEN REALISING HE'S MADE THE WRONG DECISION UGH! *throws table* I've seen those way too many times. There _are _some good ones, though. And then coming in close second for most effing fics ever is *drumroll* 18-goddamn-27. YAY. Haha, well I thnk your name is really cool. *puts frame of name up on wall and steps back, putting hand to chin and tilting head to inspect it***

**Akayuki Sawada:****Yeah, no, it probably doesn't shock him. *looks up at other reviews and shivers***

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n:****Byakuran says...HELL NO! *slapped* Well...you'll see down below. ;)**

**Lily: ...ASDFGHJKL! You guys are all ruining my ideas! *looks at document of ideas* I may as well rip this up! You all want me to make Tsuna a vampire and, this may or may not be a spoiler, but I _was _planning on making Tsuna human. But now... *looks up* OTL**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Maybe you should make the audience happy.**

**Lily: Maybe... Well, I'll make up my mind down there (oh god why did that sound so wrong) so, please enjoy everyone, and thank you for all your reviews! 94 followers and 70 favourites makes me really happy! Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

"Turn me into a vampire."

Byakuran's eyes widened.

"E-eh?" he laughed half heartedly. "W-what are you saying, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran seriously.

"You saw what happened yesterday. If I was immortal... If I turned into a vampire, I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt like that anymore!"

"It's not that simple!" Byakuran said, standing up. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a vampire. To be inferior. I've been through my fair share of hardships, you know!"

"And I have too! Do you not call this a 'hardship'?" Tsuna gestured to his wounds. Byakuran looked away and clenched his fist.

"Tsunayoshi, I am _not _going to turn you into a vampire. No matter what you say, I _will not turn you into a monster." _

Byakuran stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

'_If you turned me into a vampire, you wouldn't have to be so alone anymore...'_

Outside of the brunet's room, Byakuran ran to his own room and shut the door, locking it and sliding down the door. He hugged his knees to his chest and softly sobbed.

"Uni..." he muttered.

A light knock was soon heard at his door.

"Bya?" Bluebell's voice asked. Byakuran didn't answer. "Bya..."

"Please go away."

"Bya, you can't just hole yourself up in your room. Face the problem -"

"I said go away!" Byakuran's voice became softer. "What don't you understand about that?"

Bluebell frowned, her brows furrowing.

"Come out soon."

Her footsteps became softer as she walked away. Byakuran sighed.

'Don't dwell over the past. You can't go back and change it. The past is the past. Look forward to the future,' Byakuran told himself.

But it wasn't that easy.

How could he forget something so absolutely horrific? The images had been permanently engraved into his mind. He could still see it clearly. All the blood. The terrified faces of those he loved.

The fact that only he survived.

_It first started when a scream rang out throughout the night. Byakuran woke with a start._

_"Mum...?"_

_He jumped out of bed quietly, tiptoeing outside. A thud was heard from inside his parent's bedroom. Then, suddenly, his father screamed out as well. Byakuran's eyes widened with fear._

_'What was that?' he wondered. He opened the door to his parents' room without thinking. He gasped at the sight. He brought his hands up to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. A man, with dark eyes of the night and jet black hair turned to stare at Byakuran. He smirked._

_"Hm..." he walked over to Byakuran and slid his finger down his cheek. Byakuran cringed. "If only I had gotten to the appetiser first."_

_The man laughed._

_"You're lucky. I'm full now, but the next time I find you, you'll be the first to die."_

_The man jumped out of the window, leaving Byakuran to run over to his parents. He shook them._

_"M-mum? Dad?! Ne, p-please wake up..." he begged. He looked at his hands, soaked in their blood. He sobbed. "Don't leave me..."_

Byakuran sighed, resting his chin on his knees. He stood up shakily and cleaned up his face. He opened the room to his door slowly. It seemed Tsuna had done the exact same thing. The brunet looked up at to see the older man, his mouth shaping a petite little 'o'. He ran up to Byakuran.

"U-um, Byakuran -"

"Tsunayoshi."

Byakuran looked seriously into the brunet's face.

"Y-yes?"

"I'll do it."

Tsuna blinked.

'What...? What did he just say?'

Tsuna smiled crookedly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll Turn you."

The brunet's eyes widened.

So what happened now? How did this all work? His mind spun. He didn't know that if Byakuran really did agree to Turn him, he would feel this way. Deep down, he felt for sure that Byakuran would refuse.

Tsuna inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"O-ok. Uh... I'm ready," the brunet said. Byakuran nodded, grabbing Tsuna's hand and bringing him back to the older man's room. He closed the door. Byakuran noticed the younger male was a bit fidgety.

"You don't have to worry. I'll do everything," he said. Tsuna nodded. Byakuran opened his mouth. Tsuna watched in wonder as fangs lengthened from Byakuran's gums. The white-haired man brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit it lightly, blood dribbling out. The brunet was caught by surprise when Byakuran pushed his wrist against the brunet's mouth.

"Drink," Byakuran said. The brunet obliged, gulping down the lukewarm liquid. He indulged in the taste of it.

'Sweet...'

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Lily: PLOT TWIST! Well I mean with the Uni thing. Haha, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Tsuna: Etto...**

**Lily: LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Tsuna: P-please review, favourite, or follow...**

**Lily: I feel kinda...greedy for asking them to do that because I've already got so many! Even if Never The Same has 121 followers... Anyway, thank you guys SO much for supporting me! You keep me going!**

**Tsuna: See you next time...**

**Lily: Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: A horror-filled past

**I know you guys are expecting a chapter 12. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just here to tell you chapters 1, 7, and 9 have been changed, if you hven't read them yet please do. In fact I think I completely rewrote chapter 7... ^^; Thank you!**

**Lily: Hey guys! How are you? I'm...alright?**

**Tsuna: Boku mou...daijobu...?**

**Lily: Uwah, I'm tired. *yawns* Well, hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own KHR.**

**Lily: Enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**tsuna: ****AH! It's another Tsuna! (Tsuna: -_-;) The relationship of Byakuran and Uni...shall be revealed later! At the start I wasn't actually planning to add in that Uni bit so...cough... BUT! Unlike all - yes, literally ALL - of my stories, I actually know how this is going to end. In truth reality, I'm not sure how to explain the ending... ^^;**

**Skylar18:**** ^^; Etto...it'll be fine. Kind of. *shot***

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf:**** Maa, I USED to like 1827. And then I started thinking - it kinda doesn't make any sense. If you were to ship them, then that means you'd have to ship the rest of the characters who made any sort of contact with Tsuna...with Tsuna. Because I would understand R27 and D18 and KYAH 1869! However, I just...dunno about 1827. I mean, sure it's...'kyah' either way, but other pairs make much more sense. My OTP is 1869 and the reason is because they hate each other. ._. It's kind of like 10027. They tried to kill each other. Oh, and 5980! Ah, sorry for my ranting. I'm just... *dramatically* PASSIONATE!**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n: ****? ? ? ? ? ?**

**Kyara17:**** Sure! Thank you!**

* * *

_'Ah... What is this feeling?'_

_My throat bubbled with a sort of...aching. My teeth couldn't help but clench. My mouth was dry...so dry... Something pulled at me. Something...but what? I wasn't sure._

_Voices whispered into my ear, their ghostly voices haunting me. I couldn't open my eyes. I can't move..._

_'The Hunger...give in... Give in to the Hunger...'_

_I groaned. I was hungry. Really hungry. __It felt like I hadn't eaten in days. If I didn't feel so cold, I definitely would've been sweating.__  
_

_Wait..._

_I touched my arms slowly, tentatively. _

_Cold._

_So, so...cold._

_I pressed a hand to my heart._

_..._

_I almost chuckled - if only the situation hadn't been so dire._

_I had really made the decision. I had really done it now. I had really become a _vampire_._

_A shiver shot down my spine. The Hunger..._

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Things were slightly blurry, and, as of yet, the only thing he could see was the figure of - was that a bag? A brown, ragged bag, tied at the top. Tsuna felt the need to breathe in. To...smell his surroundings. and when he did, everything suddenly turned red, and his throat burned. However, he payed the sudden change no mind. He twitched with anticipation. He felt something slip out of his gums, his voice hissing by itself. It seems his mind wasn't in control of his body. His body slowly moved into a crouching position. He licked his lips. In a flash, he scrambled over to the bag, ripping it open in a frenzy. Something oozed out, but it was ignored as the brunet drank the lukewarm beverage he was offered.

Once he was done, which was barely a few moments, he licked his lips and wiped some of the liquid away from his face. He sighed with pleasure [1]. His eyes turned back to normal and he was able to control himself again. However, when he looked at his hand, he was met with the thick, red, crimson colour of _blood_.

He almost screamed, covering his mouth with both his hands in fear. What the _hell_ had he been eating?

"Those eyes...really don't suit you."

The brunet looked up with wide eyes to see Byakuran smiling slightly at him. They seemed to be in the white haired man's bedroom. The man crouched down.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tsuna stared at Byakuran for a few moments, before looking down and nodding. Byakuran patted the brunet's head lightly. He stood up and offered his hand to the other male. Tsuna took it graciously.

"Thank you," he said. Byakuran nodded.

"For the first few days, you'll feel strange. You need not worry about it. I'll teach you all you need to know," Byakuran said reassuringly. Tsuna smiled in relief and nodded gratefully. "Well, there's one important thing you must learn first. Come on."

Byakuran stood up and walked downstairs, followed by a nervous brunet.

"I'm going out!" Byakuran said. "Tsunayoshi's with me too!"

I yell of 'okay' was heard from Bluebell's room.

Tsuna hadn't realised it before, but he definitely noticed it by now. Whenever someone would leave the house, they would always tell at least one person where they were going. It made Tsuna feel kind of...safe.

"Here," Byakuran said, throwing an ankle-long black coat at the brunet.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, hastily catching the coat. Byakuran put on a matching coat. "U-um..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Byakuran smiled, while the brunet frowned.

"We're going hunting."

While the two males walked through the dark of the night to wherever they were going - it seemed only Byakuran knew - Tsuna realised whenever he passed by an animal of some sort, it's eyes would widen with fear and they would run away. It made him feel a pang of...was it guilt? It was a feeling strange to the brunet. He didn't know how to explain it.

The walk was quiet. Too quiet for Tsuna's liking. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"U-um... So, Byakuran," the brunet tried his best to sound cheerful, even though his next topic was quite...dire, "Uh...why didn't you want me to become a vampire?"

If he could, Byakuran's breathe would've hitched in his throat. However, having no need to breathe, Tsuna found nothing strange with the older male's behaviour.

However, Byakuran himself was having an inner turmoil with his emotions. He dared not speak up about his past to _anyone_, not even the 6 funeral wreaths. However... He knew the brunet was going through a rough time trying to get through the fact he was a vampire. If he told the younger male of what had happened to him in the past, it would most likely cause the brunet to suffer from it. He would not gain anything from knowing about it. But, on the other hand, it would be better to tell him now instead of later. The boy needed to realise that vampires were truly...

_Monsters_.

Byakuran sighed, which surprised the brunet.

"I'll tell you..."

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you of the horror I've been through."

Tsuna gulped, anticipating what the other male would say.

"When I was very young, my parents died."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"No...they didn't die."

Byakuran looked up at the sky, the stars shining across the darkness.

"They were killed," he said in a matter-of-fact way. Tsuna looked at the ground in regret.

'How could I ask him something so personal? I'm such an idiot!' he thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Byakuran, I-"

"It's alright."

Tsuna's head shot up to look at the man walking steadily in front of him.

"I have to tell you _now_," he said. "For a while, I walked the streets alone. No one really bothered to pay me even a glance. However..."

Byakuran fiddle with something around his neck the brunet could not see.

"Someone came to my rescue."

_I sat in front of a random shop on the street. My knees were hugged close to my chest, my head resting against them. People passed me by, umbrellas covering their heads. I, on the other hand, sat under the rain, feeling the pitter pat of the raindrops against my skin._

_No one really noticed me. Not that they cared. I didn't mind, though. I was fine with sitting there alone to sink into my growing depression._

_Suddenly, I couldn't feel the coldness of the rain anymore. I looked in front of me. It was still raining._

_"Are you alright?" a voice filled with kindness and worry rang out through my despair. I looked up into the face of a girl. A girl with the dark green hair of the forest trees, a bright star tattooed under her left eye, and the most mesmerizing dark blue eyes which shone with worry. "I'm Uni. Come on, if you stay here you'll catch a cold."_

_She took me in. Cared for me. _

_I was happy again. And I thought I would be for the rest of my life._

_However... I knew that I harboured bad luck. Once again, someone precious of mine was taken away from me._

_In the dead of night, a crash was heard from downstairs. I woke up with a start, running downstairs to see what was going on._

_Once I did, horror struck my very being._

_Standing there with blood on his wrists, _her_ blood, was the exact same man who killed my parents._

_"B-Byakuran..." Uni said, her voice soft. I slowly took in the pain in her eyes, the blood seeping through her white dress, and her pleading voice. "Run..."_

_Red, smirking eyes looked at me. He held her limp body carelessly._

_And for whatever reason, I did run. I ran as fast as I could, tears blurring my vision. I don't remember if he followed me, but all I know is that I survived._

_I survived, while the rest of my loved ones died... How could the world be so unfair?_

Tsuna swallowed. His throat felt dry.

"I-I'm..." he looked for the right words. Sorry? Was he sorry? It wasn't his fault though.

"Do you want to know who killed them?"

The brunet's head shot up.

"Eh?"

Byakuran let out a low, heartless chuckle.

"It was a _vampire_."

* * *

**Lily: Yay, a semi-long chapter! Well, it's longer than the others, anyway...**

**Tsuna: *inhales and exhales deeply* That's quite the past...**

**Lily: Sure is... I can't believe I made Byakuran suffer so much... OTL**

**Tsuna: M-maa... Please review, favourite, and/or follow. Thank you, minna.**

**Lily: Thank you very much! **


End file.
